Gravitational speed
by RainbowPlane
Summary: So, another OC x 'Certain character I love' story. (Sorry..) This one is about Kadyn, a girl who has (literally) run from home when she was younger. After having been through a lot, she became an employee of a little shop. But even there her past lifes still haunt her, getting innocents in danger as well as herself. Running wouldn't be an option for long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess I will just drop this one here as well... I know these type of stories aren't that interesting, especially when my writing isn't great either, but I guess I just need a place to putt these things..**

 **It's going to be very OOCish, since this is just the story in my imagination, so good luck.**

It has been a while since I've last seen anyone I knew. And I've never been happier. Nowadays I finally found a way to live an actual normal life, just working in a store every day, and then going home to eat and sleep. No killing or surviving anymore, not even fights. But of course I can't live like this, there had to go something wrong again. And of course it did as soon as I started to forget my previous lives, only because an old friend happened to walk into the store.

It was a peaceful day, there weren't much customers around and no problems seem to occur. But then some customers walked inside. As soon as I saw the face of one of them, I was terrified. It was the face of someone I knew in my most recent past life, he could get me in danger again. I searched for a way out, but the only route possible was through the front door, the back was blocked by the owner.

I decided to take the risk, first just on normal speed, but as soon as he quickly glanced at me I started to use my full speed.

I only wasn't fast enough, he had realised it was me and managed to grab my arm as soon as I went past, thus stopping my speed, my ability. ''Let go of me.'' I said, not looking in his direction.

''I won't, you were trying to run from us, it makes you seem suspicious. I can't let go of a suspect so easily.'' He spoke to me. The other man, which I didn't recognise, looked at me in a confused way. ''Just let me go! I have nothing to do with anything, I'm just trying to live a peaceful life.''

I tried to get my arm back, but he still didn't let go. ''We still need to question you, we were asking around about the strange robberies and a running employee is still suspicious. Even more when she has ties to a certain criminal organisation.''

''That's why I said you need to let me go, I have cut the ties with them, just like you did once. Remember, Dazai.'' The other man was even more shocked now. ''Wait, what's going on? Why do you know each other? And also, how could you ran past me unnoticed?'' The man started asking questions.

''I suppose we can't talk out here anymore, do you think we can go out back, Kadyn?'' Dazai asked me. ''No, I think you should leave, getting seen with you might raise suspicion, they are still looking for me, you know.'' I really didn't want them to stay any longer, it wouldn't only endanger me, but also everyone working in the shop.

''I see, than I suppose we need to take you to our office? Not that that's the way to avoid being found, but you don't have a choice, you need to be questioned, be it here or in the office.'' Dazai said, smiling because he knew he had won.

''Fine, we have a break room upstairs, I will make sure no one gets in. Follow me.'' I let Dazai and the other male to the room, told the boss that they were some men who needed me as a witness, and got in.


	2. Chapter 2

''So, what's the deal with you? Why are you here?'' Dazai asked me as soon as I sat down. ''I am here to finally live normally. No more criminal activity.'' I answered honestly. ''But you're a port mafia assassin, one of the best, those people can't live normal.'' He responded.

''Wait, an assassin? From the mafia?'' The other asked. ''Yes, that was indeed the type of life I once had, but I left. I couldn't take it anymore to murder innocents.'' ''You left? You weren't afraid anymore? That they would kill those kids?''

''After seeing you leave I realised that it was indeed possible. I left not so long after.'' ''What about him? I thought you were still together when I left.'' ''We were, please don't remind me of him, I still do miss him a lot.'' ''Who's 'he'? And what about killing children?'' The third guy asked, he really didn't understand anything.

''Aah right, Kunikida, I haven't told you anything about her yet. Her name is Kadyn, she used to be an assassin. She got that job because of her ability, which allows her to move so fast she's unnoticed by most people. Those children go back another life earlier.'' Dazai started to explain. ''Indeed, before I was even in the mafia I worked at a school, helping out one of the teachers there. The mafia threatened to bomb them if I ever tried to leave.'' I finished his explanation, well, partly finished.

''So you were forced to become a mafia member? No wonder you wanted to leave. Why were you even forced?'' Kunikida kept asking questions, it was quite annoying.

''Before the whole thing I have fought some of their members, I beat them. The mafia was interested in my fighting skills and my ability, seeing many possibilities in using them, so they went and got me.'' ''Why were you fighting them?'' ''That's none of your business, I'm not here to talk about my whole past.''

''It's quite a personal thing for her, she has lived many different lifes.'' Dazai added. ''Then why do you know so much about her? The mafia is a big organisation, right?'' Kunikida switched his focus towards Dazai, trying to get at least some more information.

''When she got in, she still needed fighting training. She was assigned to my partner at the time to learn some basic skills. I sometimes ended up training her as well.'' ''Isn't your old partner that little gravity dude with the hat?''

''Yes, Chuuya and I spent many hours into training a girl who didn't even want to be there, also resulting in a friendship between us once.'' ''That was a long time ago. We have both changed.'' I reacted. ''That's for sure. But I have to ask, did you, you know, ended things before leaving?'' Dazai asked me, he hesitated. Knowing this was quite a touchy subject. ''I didn't, I ended it together while leaving.''

''Aah, I see. Well, I suppose we're done talking about your past. Let's get to present events, to the reason why we were here.'' ''Right, the robberies. As far as I know nothing happened in this store yet. I guess I can't help you there.''

''You haven't heard anything suspicious either? Some customers talking about it? Or have you perhaps seen anyone with strange behaviour?'' Kunikida started to ask many questions. ''No, I'm sorry, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. And I am always on the lookout for abnormal people.'' I answered them.

''I suppose you are, I'm sorry for bothering you so much. Call me if you notice anything.'' Dazai said as he gave me a piece of paper with a number. ''I might, on one condition, you guys leave me alone. Never come back here again, and never talk to anyone about meeting me here. It wouldn't only endanger my life, but also the ones of everyone around.'' I grabbed the paper.

''Actually it isn't that simple, we ha-'' Kunikida was cut off by Dazai. ''It's fine, leave it to me.'' He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. I shrug it off. ''And now go, or it will look suspicious.'' I said.

They actually listened, with some silent protests from Kunikida. I followed them downstairs, but remained out of sight until they were completely gone.

''What was that all about? Are you in trouble?'' The shop owner asked me. ''No, It's nothing, they are old friends. They're investigating those strange robberies which occurred around. But I didn't know much. I hope they solve it quickly.''


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after the incident I got a message the case was solved. It was some poor kid with an invisibility gift, stealing those things for his sick mother and his sister. It was quite a sad story. I actually gave them the missing piece.

I once heard the kid being bullied in an alley, I tried to just walk by, but then one of them started screaming that the one boy disappears. And not soon after I told Dazai the boy was arrested. 'Well, that's finally over.' I thought as I read the message. I was heading to my job, early in the morning. Only the boss herself gets there earlier. But not this time.

I walked into the front, and there I found something. The whole shop was trashed, and covered in small blood splatters. Like someone tried to leave as many blood as possible, without killing the victim. I couldn't move for a moment, completely shocked by the once familiar sight.

But there was one thought that got me moving again. 'Where's the owner?' But that question got answered pretty quickly, on the counter there was placed a letter, which was also covered by bloodstains. And what was in it completely changed a lot, nothing else mattered anymore, nothing besides revenge.

' _Dearest Kadyn,_

 _I know you've been going through a lot to get to this sense of peace, having a little job, a little apartment and even some friends. But there was only one little problem, you weren't finished here yet. So I would politely offer you to come back to work, we can discuss the details at my office on any given time. I've already settled things with your former employer, so don't worry about that anymore. As for now, worry about the rest of the staff, I might invite them for a little talk as well._

 _Greetings, your boss._

 _P.s Your boyfriend really misses you a lot, please get here soon_ '

This letter snapped something inside me. I was completely filled with hatred, not only for the mafia, but also for the agency, for Dazai. But before I handled anything with him I had to get changed, I had an important meeting after all.

Before the day came to an end I stood right beside the back entrance of the main building, I knew Mori's office was in here, and I also knew this wasn't going to be easy. He had probably placed even more guards than usual, he knew how destructive I could be.

The guards at the entrance were easy, one slice per man. Inside I noticed there weren't many people around. 'Protecting your staff? That's new.' I thought as I made my way through the building. I had encountered about fifteen people on my way, no one of them even stood a chance. I opened the door of the office.

Inside it was dark, except for one little lamp which was located on the desk in the middle of the spacey room. At the desk he was seated.

''I see you have received my little invitation, good, have a seat. We have some details to discuss.'' He seemed rather calm, I hated it. I speeded towards him and pushed a knife to his throat.

''We have nothing to discuss, you've killed someone I care about, and now I'm going to kill you.'' He became slightly nervous, but still he calmly said. ''Oh, you won't kill me, if you do there will be some heavy consequences. And I suppose you wouldn't want the blood of innocent people on your hands, do you?''

''What type of consequences? Who are you planning to kill this time?'' ''Oh, you know, some schoolchildren, the rest of the staff. I've given clear orders which will happen if you kill me now. So get that knife of me, it wouldn't get you anywhere.''

''Alright, but tell me one thing first, who would it be that would replace you if you die here?'' ''Chuuya, as you know he's more than capable, why do you need to know?'' ''Oh, you know, I wanted to know if I were going to be safe after killing you, thanks for helping me to make the final decision, goodbye.'' Then I stabbed him right into his heart.

''I really never expected you to do this, good job, killing all those children. You were born a killer. Just as I always thought.'' Then he died.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't move, I did it, I killed the man I've hated for so long. And it was partially his fault, he was so confident in his plan that he didn't think I would actually hurt him out of fear.

But doing so made me realise what I've become, I've become even worse than an assassin, I've become someone who kills for her own, someone who chooses to kill. I already had a tear running down my cheek when I heard something outside the door.

'Of course, get out of here first, have a mental breakdown later.' I ordered myself as I waited for the voices outside to come in. It took less than a second for them to die. I didn't even feel sorry for them, but I decided to try not to kill anyone while leaving.

I would just run past them. But in my speedrun I failed to notice a wire on the ground, a trap. ''I thought so this would work.'' A voice said as I slammed full power into a wall after tripping. I couldn't move because of the immense amount of pain.

''You know, I used to know someone who had the same type of gift, but she's long gone now.'' The voice said. I knew that voice, it was the one and only voice I really didn't want to hear right now.

I tried to get up to run away, but fell down instantly. ''Ey, easy there, I'm not done yet. So, to cut straight to the point, are you the one that has been killing everyone around?'' I didn't answer him, trying to think of a way out.

''Hey! Answer me! A lot of people died you know. Why did you do it? What are you intentions?'' He became angry with me. But I still refused to talk. So he grabbed my throat, easily lifting me up.

In his other hand he was holding a knife, my knife to be precise. ''Answer me, or at least look at me as I kill you.'' He was in a calm state filled with anger, I knew he was going to stab me if I didn't do anything, so I said something.

''Look at the knife.'' Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I tried to alter my voice a bit so he wouldn't notice. ''Why?!'' He almost yelled. ''Just do it, you will see.''

He dropped me, finally letting me breathe fully, to look at it. Only seconds later he dropped the knife as well, and stepped back. ''Wh-what's happening? Where did you get this?'' He actually shook a little.

''It was a present, remember.'' I finally found the strength to stand up by myself. ''Kadyn? Is it actually you?'' He seemed to be almost crying. I lifted the hood off my head and put the scarf down, fully showing my face.

''Yes, Chuuya, it is, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything.'' I as well was on the brink of crying. ''I-it's fine, you've returned after all. I have thought about you every day since you left.'' ''I really miss you to, but I'm sorry again, I can't stay. You will figure out soon enough. I know it's hard, but please, try to forget me.''

I touched his face for a short time before running of in the darkness, leaving him once again.

 _Chuuya's P.O.V._

''What happened?'' Some guard ask while running towards Chuuya. ''Someone has infiltrated the building, they've already escaped, but many were killed.'' He answered.

''Check on survivors, I will be going to the bosses office, they seem to have come from that direction.'' Then he left, checking if Kadyn actually did what he thought. And she actually did. Inside the office he found his boss, dead, on the ground. The floor was covered in blood. He seemed to have been stabbed in the chest. 'This was personal, she wouldn't stab someone without a certain reason.' He thought as he walked towards the corpse.

''Sir, there doesn't seem to be any people ali- oh god, what happened?'' The guard came back to report, he was shocked. ''This seems to have been the reason for breaking into here. Gather the other executives, tell them Mori's dead and that they need to come here immediately.''

''Alright, but who will get his position now? Did he pointed out anyone to fill his position after death?'' ''That isn't any of you concerns, get going.'' The guard left, leaving Chuuya once again alone with the dead body of his former boss.

'He might have left a note somewhere.' Was his first thought, so he went looking. And he did find something in the bottom drawer, a letter.

' _Dearest person to find this,_

 _It seems that I am dead, I'm not sure how it happened, but I guess I have encountered a strong opponent. I suppose you only have one question to ask now. At least, only one I can answer right now, who's going to fill my position. Well, it's quite simple actually, it will be one of my best subordinates, Chuuya Nakahara._ '

He stopped reading for a moment, realising what this would mean. He? The boss? He had considered he might had to fill the position once, but he never thought it would be this soon. He decided to continue to read the letter.

' _Some of you might wonder why I choose him, and the answer is really simple, he's the strongest person in the whole mafia and I'm certain he's capable to find the reason I died. I am sure the organisation is in good hands with you, so here you have it, it's all yours._

 _Sincerely, your now dead boss Mori._ '

And on the bottom there was a signature, Mori's signature. Chuuya didn't understand a single thing that had happened. Why did Kadyn get back? Why did she kill the boss? And most importantly, how did she even do it? Mori should have been extremely strong, or at least he should have a lot of skilled guards who would protect him. So why did he still die?

He kept asking questions until the first arrived. ''What the hell happened?'' He asked. ''I'm not sure, but we sure have a lot to do.'' Chuuya answered, showing him the letter.

Chuuya decided to figure out what drove Kadyn to get in and murder everyone, he soon figured out about the missing woman. She was an owner of a little shop in the city, the shop itself was found completely covered in blood. The staff member who found it like that stated that both the owner and another colleague should have been present already.

He said he never knew much about her, she didn't talk much. But since she was kind to the customers and just did her job he didn't suspect much. Only the police thought she might had killed her boss and ran off. But no evidence or body was ever found.

After looking at photos he figured out there had been a piece of paper lying on the counter, but it was removed somewhere after the actual bloodbath. There wasn't anything in the police reports about a piece of paper, so it might had been removed by the one which wasn't stabbed.


	5. Chapter 5

While digging deeper he found out the mafia itself was involved. He spoke to some subordinates who had been given orders to kidnap and kill the owner, leaving as many blood on the scene as possible. They were also ordered to place a letter, which seemed to be addressed to a girl. They hadn't read the letter. But Chuuya knew enough, they threatened Kadyn with more death if she wouldn't come back.

It didn't explain how she was capable of killing Mori, but it did make her motives clearer. He soon ordered to investigate the employee who supposedly had gone missing. The name of that girl was Makino Saeki, it was clear she had chosen another name to live by. The name was the name of a girl Kadyn created herself, she used to write little stories to not completely loose her sanity.

Makino was one of those, her favourite to be precise. So, he soon figured out an address. He didn't expect her to still be in there, but he could at least investigate some more there.

Chuuya went to the house as soon as he could. He first knocked on the door, it could be a false address after all. And the door actually opened. ''Leave.'' Were the only words spoken by the person on the other side.

''No, I here to investigate the disappearance of Makino Saeki. The records state that she lives on this address.'' Chuuya tried to sound polite. ''Just leave, they have already been here.'' The woman tried to close the door, but Chuuya stopped her, actually swinging the door wide open in the process. ''Kadyn, stop trying to run, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk.''

 _Kadyn's P.O.V._

''I can't talk to you, you know what I did. And you also know what I want, so just leave me.'' I started to cry.

I've spent the past couple days in this house, hating myself. Hating myself for not being able to save the owner, for deciding my own revenge was worth more than the lifes of many people and for endangering this many people in general.

''Just let me talk to you for a moment, I still haven't figured out the whole picture, and I want to hear your side as well. I promise I will leave after, if that's what you want.'' I couldn't resist his begging. 'At least he deserves to know'

''Fine, get in, but make sure you leave and never get back after.'' I stood aside so he could get in. ''Thanks, I see you still have the no weapons rule.'' He said, looking at the table nearby, the one with several knifes on it. ''I do, please lay your weapons down before we proceed, including the little knife in your left pocket.''

''So, may I ask you your side of this whole thing?'' Chuuya asked me as soon as he sat down. ''Yeah, sure, just a moment.'' I answered him as I held my phone in my hand. ''Are you actually texting someone? You're missing, right? Who could possibly be texting you?'' He sounded pretty confused.

''Well, only the person who started this mess in the first place.'' ''And who might that be?'' ''I believe both of us know there's only one option.'' ''Yes, that's true, but I really want to hear the whole story. So tell me, please.'' ''Sure, I suppose it all really started when Dazai walked in the store..'' Then I started telling him everything.

''I'm going to kill him!'' Chuuya said as I finished talking. ''There's no need. He only did his job.'' I walked towards him.

''But he made you go through so much, again.'' I laid one of my hands on his shoulder. ''I know, but killing him still isn't an option. Saving him before wouldn't mean anything anymore.'' ''I know, but this only shows that he isn't one to be spared, he only brings trouble to others.''

''Don't kill him, please. I don't want anyone to die anymore, there has been enough death.'' I looked him straight into the eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek.

''I-I know. But-'' ''No, no more. I know what he did, but that doesn't mean he should be killed. I have done many harm to innocents, like at the unknowing guards several days ago. They didn't do anything wrong, they only were in my way for revenge. And still I killed them. If anyone should die for what they did to others, it should be me.''

''No, you haven't done anything wrong. If Dazai hadn't told anyone about you, you wouldn't have been a member in the first place. You might had still been working in that school, or you had found a better life, not one drenched in blood.''

''I was still wrong in the first place. But still, you shouldn't kill him, never, or the only good thing I had done while being a killer would go to waste.'' He looked kind of defeated. ''Alright then, but if he ever hurts you again, he's done. This will be his last chance.'' ''Thank you.'' We went to sit again, this time right next to each other.

''So, we still have one last thing to cover.'' Chuuya started talking. ''Us.'' I responded. ''Yes, us. I know you don't want to go back to the mafia, but I still need you by my side. You would never have to kill again, I will protect you from all of that.''

''There really isn't any other option right? I can't live a normal life again, since I'm still missing and a suspect in a murder case. I suppose I could go hiding again, but I realised I can't do this anymore. I suppose I also need you with me again. But I have only one condition.''

''Sure, anything for you.''

''Innocents will be protected, no more forcing people to work for the mafia, and no more threatening and killing massive amounts of innocent people.'' ''Of course, I will make sure to make that happen.'' Then I leant over to him to hug him tightly. ''Thank you for coming back to me.'' He whispered. His voice shook like he was crying, I was doing the same.


	6. Useless texting

The texting with Dazai was not the most interesting thing ever, it was almost like nothing had ever happened between us.

DAZAI: [12:33] ''So, how are things going over there, 'missing girl'?''

KADYN: [12:45] ''You know, the usual. Going after the once who painted the shop like that.''

DAZAI: [12:46] ''So you know who's behind it then, good. Care to tell me who?''

KADYN: [18:29] ''Nah, it doesn't matter anyway, their dead now.''

DAZAI: [18:35] ''For real? That was quick.''

KADYN: [18:38] ''I know, it was easier than expected, but guess who I met on my way back.''

DAZAI: [18:39] ''I've no idea, who?''

KADYN: [18:39] ''Chuuya.''

DAZAI: [18:41] ''Oh, what happened?''

KADYN: [18:43] ''He made me trip, I slammed into a wall, and after some emotional chatter I ran off.''

DAZAI: [19:00] ''Sound as expected. So, what are you going to do now? You probably can't return to normal life for a while.''

KADYN: [19:04] ''I'm not sure yet, I might leave the city for a while, getting some rest.''

DAZAI: [19:07] ''You can always join us of course, we can definitely use someone with your talents.''

KADYN: [19:08] ''No, thanks. I really need to take a break.''

DAZAI: [19:15] ''Are you going to meet up with your parents again? How long has it been, 6 years?''

KADYN: [19:23] ''About 8 I think, but no, I won't ever go back there. And even if I wanted to, I can't get on a plane right now.''

DAZAI: [10:52] ''So, have you decided yet? You can't stay in that apartment for long, the police will come back.''

KADYN: [15:02] ''I know, I will leave by tomorrow.''

KADYN: [15:06] ''Oh.''

DAZAI: [15:07] ''What's wrong?''

KADYN: [15:09] ''I'm having a little situation here.''

DAZAI: [15:09] ''What kind of situation? Do you need help?''

KADYN: [15:10] ''No, I'm fine. Chuuya has found this place.''

DAZAI: [15:11] ''That's fast. What are you going to do now?''

KADYN: [15:13] ''Talking to him I suppose. I'll be right back.''

DAZAI: [15:13] ''Wait, don't go. You know what will happen if you talk to him.''

DAZAI: [15:29] ''Kadyn?''

KADYN: [15:34] ''Yes?''

DAZAI: [15:35] ''What happened?''

KADYN: [15:37] ''It seems I won't be leaving.''

DAZAI: [15:38] ''You sure you want this? I thought you were done with this life?''

KADYN: [15:41] ''I'm sure. And I did just save your life, you're welcome.''

DAZAI: [15:45] ''You know my life isn't worth much. But I suppose you're into good hands now. If you ever need me again, just text. But for now, goodbye and good luck into your fifth life.''

The last text left a bitter feeling. I guess I don't even know my real identity anymore. But that's my life, the only one I've kept for all those years.


End file.
